


Are you Ready? (Are you Ready for This?)

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically it’s porn, Bottom Rami, Come-play, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, poor joe is so horny, rami is oblivious, these aren’t in any specific order, this escalates quickly, top joe, with a sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “How about I fuck you up against this window instead huh?”Rami closes his eyes and wills himself not to come.“Imagine” Joe continues, “anyone could look up and see you. See you getting fucked, see your beautiful body pressed against this window while I take you apart with my cock? You want that?”Rami is so hot, his body covered with a thin sheen of sweat, legs like jelly,“Yes, god yes, Joe please.”Or the one where, Rami is an oblivious idiot and wanking in your hotel room isn’t always the best idea - until it is





	Are you Ready? (Are you Ready for This?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so I’m a bit 😬.  
> Let’s be honest here, this is pure filth and totally unnecessary. But these two men make me wanna scream into my pillow, they are so bloody adorable together.  
> Please check the tags on this. Rami is a whiny sub with a penchance for praise and spanking, and Joe is only too happy to oblige. If that’s not your thing then you know what to do.  
> I’d like to thank @Ramimalekgay on tumblr for introducing me to Mazlek and to @sappymoonie for screaming about Rami, Joe and Mazlek with me and for beta-ing this fic.  
> Please message me on Tumblr @ivebeensleepingonramimalek if you wanna fawn over Mazlek with me.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> I may have some continuation of this up my sleeve, involving the We Will Rock You Red Trousers and some props from the Another One Bites The Dust set.
> 
> As always, it’s a fictional work, and none of this actually happened (as far as I’m aware anyway 😏)  
> Please don’t send this to Rami, Joe or anyone that knows them. This is for our eyes only.

“Fuck’s sake!”, Rami pats all his pockets; searching for the key card to his hotel room door. This is the second time this had happened and he’d only been at this hotel just over a week; the concierge hated him at this point. “Must have left it on set.”, he mutters to himself, traipsing back downstairs to reception and turning on the charm to the annoyed looking woman behind the desk. “Mr Malek, please look after this, we will have to charge you if you lose this one.” 

Feeling like a naughty child he slowly   
makes his way upstairs; he needs a long shower and a nap before dinner. He looks at his watch, 6.30-  He has two hours. Perfect.   
As he stands in the elevator, leaning against the back wall, his mind wanders to Joe. They haven’t spent enough time together this week, what with fittings and wigs and music rehearsals. He’s Rami’s best friend, and Rami needs him around to ground him, to make him feel less homesick. He counts his blessings he was actually getting to work with Joe again. He’d see him at dinner; maybe they could arrange something for the weekend. Rami sighs, exhaustion weighing heavy on him, it takes every ounce of energy he has to push himself away from the wall and out the elevator doors. 

Emerging from the bathroom in a billow of steam, Rami towels himself off and eyes the king sized bed. The fluffy duvet and plush pillows calling his name. He turns off the tv in the sitting room and closes the door to the bedroom. He is still slightly damp as he falls onto the bed naked and exhausted, wayward curls falling over his forehead. He digs his toes into the soft white duvet and stretches his lean body like a starfish across the bed. But as soon as he closes his eyes, visions of the days filming came dancing across his mind. Today had been hard. The costumes had been fun, and he’d enjoyed working on the scene in the club with Alan; but what had been going on in the club had been pretty difficult to ignore. Images of the leather, leashes, masks, and abundance of beautiful men play across his vision. Trust him to have a kink that appeared in a scene in the film. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone he could trust with that side of sex. He sighs, pushing back his curls and cursing his over active imagination as he pictures himself on the end of one of the leashes, hands cuffed, totally at the mercy of the faceless man leading him through the club to a back room. Rami’s stomach swoops as all ideas of sleeping quickly disappear. He checks the clock; 7.15.  
This wont take long he thinks as he grabs his hardening cock and squeezes tightly. His hips buck into the air as he slowly started to wank himself off. He grimaces as his hand speeds up; it’s too dry and rough. He has lube somewhere- his suitcase. But that was over the other side of the bedroom, and he wasn’t getting up. He spat into his hand and used his saliva to coat his cock and help the slide of his hand.   
His left hand grips the sheets beneath him tightly, before moving up and pinching his left nipple. He hisses and his hand speeds up.   
Imagination going into overdrive; he sees himself dropping to his knees in front of the faceless man, hands still cuffed, collar tight around his neck. The man pulls on the leash and Rami falls forward into his crotch mouthing at the bulge through a layer of leather. “Hhhnnngggg...”, Rami grits his teeth as he feels heat pool in his belly; in the distance he hears his phone beep.   
He imagines the man slapping his cheek and pushing him away, as he begins pulling his trousers down over his cock, freeing it completely. Rami watches it bounce up towards his stomach and then leans forward to lick a stripe from the base to tip. He closes his lips around the head and sucks, hollowing out his cheeks.   
He thinks he hears  knocking but ignores it—no way was he answering the door right now.   
He’s so close. “Oh fuck...”, he moans, imagination man was close too. Gripping the back of Rami’s head and fucking his cock into his mouth so hard he felt like he would choke. He pulls Rami’s hair, pulling him off his cock and coming hard onto Rami’s face.   
Then two things happen at once.   
“Shiiiiiiiit!”, Rami moans loudly, coating his hand and belly in thick ropes of come as the door to his bedroom opens. 

“Oh..... shit ............. god............. Rami.....shit!”.

Rami hears a voice that did not belong to the leather clad man in his imagination. In fact he knew that voice, had heard it everyday for the last few weeks. 

Joe.

He opens one eye, hoping he’s delirious from coming so hard, but no, there’s Joe; his best friend, hand on the doorknob, face red and mouth hanging open. Rami quickly pulls the duvet up to his chest realizing too late he had used his cum covered hand.  
“Errrr hi... man. How’s things?”, he tries for nonchalance, hoping Joe hasn’t actually seen him come all over himself, but the look on Joe’s face clearly says otherwise. Rami pulls himself into a sitting position, still feeling slightly out of it.   
“Uuuuhhhhh...”, Joe swallows hard and when he speaks again his voice is higher than normal.  
“Sorry man.... um I was coming to let you know we were heading for dinner early ....um...... everyone is tired and um .....yeah. Sorry”.

“For what?” Rami smirks, better to play it cool than assume Joe had seen everything.   
“Well ...... I didn’t mean to disturb you and ....... shit.”. Rami notices then that Joe was hiding his lower half behind the door. “You alright Joe?”, Rami asks.   
“Um yeah, I ll just wait for you out here yeah?”, Joe stammers pointing out towards the main room of the suite. The door clicks shut and Rami covers his face with his sticky hands, “Christ.”, he mumbles. Well this is gonna be awkward.   
Joe knew Rami wasn’t straight; he knew Rami struggled with his sexuality growing up, they’d talked a lot about his sexuality while filming The Pacific. Rami had still been very unsure about himself at that point and Joe was a great listener. He had become one of Rami’s closest friends and confidantes over the years.  
“Joe!”, he yells, “I’m gonna have a quick shower, I’ll be five minutes!”.  
As he’s scrubbing cum off his stomach, he suddenly remembers where his lost key card had been. Joe had borrowed it last night, he’d needed a phone charger and Rami had given him his key card to return it after he’d gone to bed.   
How should I play this? He thinks to himself. Laugh it off? Be upfront? Everyone does it, not like Joe hasn’t ever wanked himself off. His dick twitches at that, Rami looking down at himself and raising his eyebrows. “Well that’s new”, he mutters. But how many people have seen one of their best friends come? Not many he was sure. Joe’s cool though, he’ll understand. It’s not like he knew what Rami was thinking about as he shot his load everywhere. He shakes his head before those thoughts resurface and turns off the shower.

Joe was staring out the window looking over the park when Rami emerges from the bedroom.   
“Ready to go?”, Rami asks.   
Joe turns and smiles at the floor, “Yeah, sure let’s go.”. As he walks toward the door, Rami stops him with a touch to his arm, “Joe, about earlier.....”.  
“Not now Rami. Please. We ll talk later yeah? Let’s go eat.”.  
Joe doesn’t meet his eyes, and walks quickly to the door. Rami follows, feeling worried he’s fucked this up. 

Dinner is weird and Rami is convinced the others know what happened. They keep looking at him strangely and Joe won’t look at him at all. Ben excuses himself early, he has to meet Roger tomorrow morning for a drum lesson. Gwil is exhausted and keeps yawning, when he isn’t eyeing Joe and Rami with concern. “You two ok?”, he asks.  
“Just tired.”, Joe answers pushing food around his plate. “Yeah, long day.”, Rami says, “I’m knackered.”.

“Good day though?”, Gwil asks, “You and Alan get on ok in the club? How was all the leather?”, he smirks.  
Rami feels like he has a mouth full of cotton wool and his stomach drops.   
“Um, yeah good.”, he answers and even he can hear how weird his voice sounds.   
He looks up to see Gwil smiling with tired eyes and Joe staring at him intensely.   
“I think I’m gonna head to bed myself.”, Rami said pushing his chair away from the table suddenly.  
The boys know he has a late start tomorrow and didn’t need to go to bed at 8:30, but he didn’t care. He needed to be on his own right now and figure out what the fuck he was gonna say to Joe.   
“Goodnight.”, he mutters as he walks away quickly. 

Rami places his suite in front of the tv; MTV playing in the background. Should he text Joe? Ask him to come and chat? He doesn’t like the idea of leaving stuff unsaid, especially with a friend as close as Joe.

“Hey.”, he writes and taps the send button without second guessing himself.   
“Fuck Malek, that’s ridiculous...”, he says to himself.   
“I think .....”, he starts to type when there’s a knock at the door.   
He opens the door slowly and sees Joe standing there, phone in his hands.   
“Great minds huh?”, he says with a small smile, waggling his phone in the air.  
“Yeah I guess so.”, chuckles Rami, “You wanna come in?”.  
“Sure, at least you have more clothes on than last time I was here.” “,Joe laughs nervously.   
So he wants to joke about it? Rami can do that.   
“I can remove some if you’d prefer?”, Rami smirks and pops his hip.   
Joe swallows & the smile leaves his face. Rami immediately regrets his choice of words and tries to back pedal, “Sorry man,  I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable. And I’m sorry you saw that earlier. Not really for the eyes of my best friend eh?”.  
“Rami...”, Joe sighs and walks over to the sofa, plopping down in the middle.   
He puts his head into his hands and speaks to the floor   
“I can’t unsee what I saw earlier.”.  
Rami stands motionless by the door. He has a bad feeling about this. Is he gonna lose his best mate over a quick wank about a guy in leather trousers? Technically it wasn’t his fault either. He was jerking off in his own room, not down in the hotel foyer for everyone to see.   
“Um.... ok, but Joe, I was in my room. I wasn’t exactly expecting guests.”, Rami says softly.  
“Rami I can’t unsee........ I don’t wanna........ I ...... fuck.”, Joe jumps up and heads for the mini bar, “I can’t do this sober.”.  
Rami walks quickly over to Joe, pushing him roughly to face him, “What’s up Joe?”.  
Rami had never seen him so flustered, he’s normally so cool and calm. Probably the most calm out of the four of them. He’s usually the one bringing Rami down from whatever stress he’s gotten himself into.   
“You have no clue do you?”, Joe asks cocking his head.   
Rami shrugs, “You could tell me? Might be quicker.”, he smiles softly. His hand is still on Joes arm and he moves it down and grabs Joe’s hand. “I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t want it to be awkward between us? Can we forget about it?”.  
Joe sighs and takes his hand out of Rami’s.  
“Maybe I don’t want to forget about it?”, he says so quietly and starts to fiddle with a small bottle of tequila from the mini bar. “You gonna drink that?”, Rami asks. He could do with a drink. He’s so tired, and Joe, for the first time ever is fucking with his head and he doesn’t like it.  
Joe takes the lid off the bottle and hands it to Rami, who knocks it back immediately. He licks his lips and notices Joe tracking the movement closely, “Joe?” Rami asks, puzzled, “J...........uummfffff.”.  
Joe’s lips are on his, soft and gentle, his hands cupping his face, and oh, he shouldn’t be doing this. He pulls away looking at Joe, confused.   
“We re making out?”, he asks  
Joe smiles, “Well not anymore we’re not.”, he pushes Rami against the floor to ceiling window, boxing him in with his arms on-either side of Rami’s head. “You are one of the smartest men I know Rami, but sometimes you can be incredibly oblivious.”, and his lips are on Rami’s again. The kisses are soft and gentle at first but turn heated quickly. He knows it’s wrong, making out with his friend, but it feels completely and utterly right. He runs his tongue along Joes lips, and Joe opens his mouth to allow Rami’s tongue to explore. Joe groans and Rami bites his bottom lip, making him whimper.   
God, he could do this for hours, Joe’s lips feel incredible on his, and the noises Joe is making whenever Rami tugs gently on his bottom lip with his teeth, are driving him mad. Heat pools in Rami’s stomach and he pulls back to remove his white t-shirt. He looks at Joe for any regret or sign of him wanting to stop, but Joe just stares as Rami’s chest is exposed, his nipples hardening as the cool air of the hotel room hits his skin.   
Joe has seen him shirtless hundreds of times. He spent most of their time in Australia shirtless, but this is different and Joe definitely didn’t react like this back then. He reaches out and runs his hand over Rami’s chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He moves forward and latches his mouth onto Rami’s neck, peppering kisses down to his collar bone, where he sucks onto the skin, hard enough to bruise.   
Rami whines, “Joe, oh my god...”, and Joe looks up, pupils blown and face flushed. “Is this ok?” He whispers.   
“Only if you lose your shirt too.”, Rami says with a small smile, “May I?”.  
He reaches out to undo the buttons on Joe’s pale blue shirt. Joe nods, and sucks in a breath as Rami’s hands graze his shoulders as he gently takes his shirt down his arms.   
“Now come here.”, Rami whispers softly beckoning Joe with his finger.   
Joe pushes Rami against the window, the skin of their chests pressing together making them both groan, Rami puts both hands on the back of Joe’s head and pulls him down, pushing his tongue into Joe’s mouth. He can feel Joe’s hardening cock at his hip and he grinds against it causing Joe to shudder. Rami’s own dick is threatening to burst out of his jeans, so he presses down hard with one hand to relieve some of the pressure.   
Joe immediately knocks his hand away, “No!”, he says, firm, and Rami’s knees go weak. “You may like to be in charge on set, but not in here. That’s my job.”.  
And oh, god, Rami feels dizzy with lust, how does Joe know he likes to be submissive in bed? Has he mentioned it before? Unlikely. It’s not a general topic for conversation: “Hey I like to be tied up and spanked by the way.”.  
Rami bows his head, “Sorry.”, he whispers. Joe strokes his cheek, “Hey, it’s ok. You’ll be good now though yeah? For me?”, Rami sucks in a breath, he can’t seem to get enough air into his lungs.   
He nods, “Yes.”  
Joe’s fingers are now stroking the sparse hair leading to the waistband of Rami’s jeans, and his eyebrows are raised in question. Rami smiles and kisses Joe again moving Joe’s hands to the button of his jeans. Joe pops the button and slowly unzips his fly. Both his hands travelling around to cup Rami’s bum cheeks through the fabric of his underwear. He then drops to his knees, fingers still prodding and poking his arse and gently running along his crack.   
“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna kill me...”, Rami pants.   
Joe smirks and mouths at Rami’s cock through his skin tight black Calvin’s.   
“I wanna taste you. I’ve wanted to for so long. When I saw you earlier today, I wanted nothing more than to get you in my mouth. You gonna be good?”.  
Rami is pretty sure his brain has short circuited, he can do nothing more than nod as Joe yanks his pants down to join his jeans around his ankles. His cock is red and glistening with pre come at the tip. Joe licks his lips and sucks the head into his mouth gently, he tongues at Rami’s slit and tastes the precome  
 “You taste so good.”.  
Rami groans and his hips buck forwards, pushing his dick further into Joe’s mouth.   
“Shit, I’m sorry...”, Rami breathes heavily.   
Joe looks up, his mouth stretched around Rami’s dick, eyes watering. He removes his right hand from the base of Rami’s dick and slaps him hard on the arse, “Be a good boy Rami.”.  
“Fuck! Nnnngggggggg!”, Rami shouts.   
Joe smiles as best he can around a mouthful of cock and carries on sucking Rami’s brain out through his dick.  
Rami feels like he’s floating; Joe’s doing this thing with his tongue and he’s making these little whimpery noises. Rami pinches his own arm to make sure he’s not dreaming. He can’t take it anymore, it feels too damn good. He doesn’t want to come like this. He wants Joe to spread him out on his huge bed and fuck him till he can’t remember his own name. 

“Bed.”, that’s it, that’s all Rami’s brain can come up with.   
He says it again, and this time Joe takes his mouth off and kisses the tip of Rami’s dick.   
“You sure?”, Joe asks a hint of hesitation in his voice.   
Maybe, Rami thinks, maybe this is all he wanted to do. Maybe he doesn’t want to fuck Rami into his mattress. Would be a shame really, because that’s all Rami can think about.   
“Yes, I’m sure. I need you. Fuck....... I want you.... please Joe.”.  
He looks down at Joe on his knees in front of him, he looks wrecked - his hair a mess and his cheeks stained with tears, but he’s smiling.   
He stands up and whispers in Rami’s ear, voice deeper than usual and it goes straight to Rami’s dick.   
“How about I fuck you up against this window instead huh?”, Rami closes his eyes and wills himself not to come.   
“Imagine...”, Joe continues, “Anyone could look up and see you. See you getting fucked, see your beautiful body pressed against this window while I tear you apart with my cock? You want that?”.  
Rami is so hot, his body covered with a thin sheen of sweat, legs like jelly, “Yes, god yes, Joe please.”.  
“Where’s your lube babe?”, Joe asks.  
“Suitcase. Side pocket.”, Rami replies.  
“Stay here. Turn around with your face to the window. Do not touch yourself.”, Joe orders.   
Rami nods and turns around- he can hear the soft pad of Joe’s feet walking to the bedroom. Rami closes his eyes and presses his overheated cheek up against the cool window. He could see Hyde park and the lights of London below. It was beautiful. This view will never be the same again he thought, grinning.   
A hard slap to his arse startles him and he moans loudly.   
“You like that don’t you?”, Joe asks.  
“Yes, Yes, so much...”, Rami whines.  
“Is that what you were thinking about today when you came all over yourself?”, Joe asks curiously.  
“No...”, Rami replies honestly. “I was thinking about the club today, the leather, leashes......”.  
“Oh? Well that’s something for another day I think.”, Joe murmurs . Stroking his hands down Rami’s back.   
Another day? Another day? This is gonna happen again? Joe wants that?   
“Stop thinking.”, Joe whispers.   
Rami shivers, Joe’s cool hands bringing goosebumps to his feverished skin.   
“You are so beautiful. I hope you know that?”, he says kissing Rami’s shoulder blades.  
“I do now.”, Rami says breathlessly.   
“Please Joe, do something. I need..... something.”. Rami doesn’t understand how Joe seems so calm. He feels like he’s gonna explode, he wants to moan so loudly at how turned on he is, but he wants to be good for Joe.  
He hears the sound of a lube packet opening and then Joe’s hand is pressing down on his lower back. Rami moves his feet back from the window and arches his back, presenting himself to Joe.   
Joe sucks in a breath and places both hands on Rami’s bum cheeks, pulling them apart and blowing over his hole.   
“My god Rami, look at you...” , he says in awe.  
His slick, lube covered finger traces his hole, while he kisses over every inch of skin he can reach.   
“I’m gonna make you feel so good...”, Joe says between kisses. “You ok?”.  
Rami reaches round with his hand and moves it through Joe’s hair, tugging slightly and bringing Joe’s eye to meet his.   
“Do I look ok?”, he asks, smiling softly.  
“You look fucking sinful babe.”, Joe says and pushes his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle. Rami gasps and drops his head against the window.   
“Joe, oh my god..... Joe...... fuck!”, he pants.  
“Shit. You’re so tight!”, Joe’s voice was breathy.   
Rami looks over his shoulder, “Yeah.....well.....ah ....it’s been ahhhhhh while, and my own fingers don’t have..........shiiiit ..... quite the same .........effect as yours....... ahhhhhh...”.  
Joe gently worked one, then two of his long fingers inside Rami, kissing his arse cheeks continuously.   
“You have the most beautiful ass I have ever seen.”, he whispers.  
“You.....ahhhh..... only just ....... notic.......ing ........ ahhhhh fuck........ now?”, Rami pants , fogging up the window with each exhale.   
“Oh no babe.”, Joe replies. “I’ve been admiring this for a very long time. Do you know how good it looks in a pair of army pants?”.  
Rami can’t answer, he feels Joe add another finger and all coherent thoughts disappear from his brain.   
“Joe... please.. I’m ready... please just fuck me.... c’mon.”.  
“You said you’d be good.”, Joe scolds.   
Joe’s hand lands hard against Rami’s left butt cheek, the sound loud in the quiet room.   
“Ahhhhh Joe, don’t..... I ll come. I’m too close. I wanna....... I wanna..... come with you inside me...”, Rami pleads.   
He feels like he is seconds away from exploding all over the fucking window. Joe reaches round and grabs the base of Rami’s dick squeezing hard.   
“You’ll come when I say so, ok?”, he says still twisting and scissoring his fingers.   
“Stay away from my pros........ ahhhhhhhh!”, Rami feels like he’d been electrocuted as stars dance behind his eyes as Joe prods at his prostate.   
“Joe.....please...”, Rami whines. He looks over his shoulder and meets Joe’s eyes, “Please”, he whispers.   
Joe looks up and stares at Rami.   
“Fuck. You are so pretty babe. The things I wanna do to you. I feel like I should have spoken to you about my feelings a long time ago. I feel I’ve wasted precious time”, he looks sad and Rami can’t have that.  
“Make it up to me then baby...”, Rami breathes.   
Joe stands up, removing his fingers from Rami’s ass and wiping them on his jeans. He pulls both his jeans and pants down in one quick motion- kicking them towards the couch. Rami raises his brows and smirks down at Joe’s dick. He’s gonna feel this tomorrow.   
“Like what you see?”, Joe teases.   
He pulls Rami into him, their bodies touching from head to toe, his cock gently rubbing Rami’s crack. He grinds into him, while pulling Rami’s curls to bring his head round for a rough kiss.   
“Fuck...”, he breathes, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”.  
He reaches for the condom that he’d left by the tv and opens it quickly. Rami turns around, “Can I?”, he gestures to Joe’s cock. Taking the condom from Joe, he rolls it on, all the while holding Joe’s gaze.   
“Jesus...”. Joe breathes, “You don’t know how gorgeous you are. Rami..... you...”.  
Rami cuts him off with a kiss, pulling Joe into him “You gonna fuck me or what baby?”,  
Rami could see Joe’s eyes darken at the pet name and he grins. He turns to get back to his position in front of the window.   
“Lights. I’m gonna just.......”, Joe hits the light switch, darkening the room. Rami can see him in the reflection. His pale, lean body looked ethereal walking towards him. How was he only realizing now, how gorgeous Joe is? He smiles shyly at Joe’s reflection. Joe grinning back, looking a lot like he was about to eat Rami alive. Rami decided he would actually quite like that.   
“This is perfect, I’m gonna be able to see your beautiful face when you come.   
When I make you come.”.  
Rami shudders, he is so turned on. He takes his hand and presses his fingers to Joe’s lips. Joe kisses each one and then bites the tip of Rami’s forefinger making him catch his breath.  
 “Joe...”, he whispers.   
“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Joe presses his lips to Rami’s, “Turn round.”.  
Rami turns, the London lights twinkling below- Joe takes his hands in his as he stands behind him and brings them together at Rami’s back.   
“Keep them there babe, don’t move them.”,   
Joe says.   
Rami whimpers as Joe holds his wrists together with one hand.   
“Now bend over, I wanna get inside you so bad.”, Joe’s voice cracks and Rami is relieved to know he is as affected by all of this as he is.   
He bends slightly, arching his back and he feels Joe’s cock rub against his hole.   
“Oh God, Yes...” , he whispers as Joe slowly enters him. Rami feels all the air leave his body as Joe pushes further inside him.   
“Rami, Babe Ahhhhhhh...”, Joe moans, “Are you ok?”.  
Joe sounds concerned with the noises Rami is making. Little whimpers and gasps leave his lips with every inch of Joe that enters him.  
“I’m so good......... so fucking good.”, Rami replies, “Move, please fucking move.”, he grits out.  
Joe pulls out slowly, almost all the way and thrusts back in, causing both of them to groan loudly.   
“Babe, fuck, you feel amazing, so tight. You’re being so good for me.”, Joe says as he begins to pump his hips faster into Rami’s tight heat.   
Joe’s praise causes Rami to flush and whine. His cock hanging heavy between his legs, precome dripping onto the carpet below.   
“Fuuuuuuuuuck, Oh fuck baby..........uhhhhhh.......feels so good.”, he pants, toes curling into the carpet, and shoulders screaming in pain as his wrists are held tight behind him.   
“You’re driving me ahhhhhh......... fucking crazy...”, Joe cries.   
“I wanna......come.”, Rami whines biting his bottom lip “I need to........Joe....... fuck please....... touch me!”.  
That’s all Rami needs to take him over the edge, Joe’s long fingers round his dick.  
“No. You......come from my cock...........untouched.”, Joe pants.   
His rhythm was getting sloppy, Rami could tell he was close too.   
“Joooooe! I’ve........ahhhh fuck.......I’ve never done...........Ooohhhh ........never done that.......nnnnnnnggghhhhh.”.  
Rami’s heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest, his body is on fire, sweat dripping from his curls down his temples and every muscle in his body is screaming.   
Joe realizes the position isn’t comfortable and lets go of Rami’s wrists “Put them on the window, and straighten up.”, he giggles at his ridiculous pun and pushes Rami towards the window.   
Rami’s body was now on display to anyone who looks up; 10 floors up, and the thought made his stomach clench. His cock is trapped against his stomach and the cool glass and Joe’s relentless thrusting is providing some much needed friction.   
“Oh my god... Joe.... please!”, he needs something else, something, just to push him over.   
Joe’s thrusting becomes deeper and slower and Rami feels like every nerve in his body is on fire as Joe hits his prostate dead on.   
“Holy.............fucking..........ggggrrhrrhhh!”, Rami slams his hand against the window and feels every hair on his body stand on end. If Joe would just touch him, just once, then.........  
“You can come now babe...”, Joe whispers in his ear, and Rami is so close, so so close. Joe raises his hand and slaps Rami’s ass hard, twice in quick succession.   
“Arrrrggghhh.......Yes......oh my god baby........yes Joe......fuuuuck.”, Rami feels his entire body tense as he comes so hard his vision whites out.   
He feels Joe catch him under the arms as his knees give out. As Rami rides out his aftershocks, Joe guides him to the floor. He feel the soft carpet underneath his sweat coated skin.   
Everything sounds like he’s underwater and as he opens his eyes- the lights out the window are blurred.  
He feels Joe shift behind him,   
“Come on me baby...”, Rami rasps “Come  for me Joe.”.  
He doesn’t have the strength to turn his head but he manages to pull his knees up under himself so his arse is in the air. Joe groans, and Rami can hear him pull off the condom. He jolts when Joe places the length of his cock along his crack and starts to move.   
“Mark me up baby, c’mon Joe. Make me yours...”, he hears Joe moan and wishes he could see his face, but he literally feels like he’s melted into the floor.   
“Jeeeesus Rami..............oh my god.....fuck!”. Rami attempts to turn his head slightly, the carpet soft against his burning cheeks, every muscle in his neck and back protesting.   
“Joe...”, he whines and locks eyes with him.   
“Ohmygod......ohmygod...........shiiiiiiiit Rami...........babe!”, Joe shouts.   
Rami watches as Joe shudders through his orgasm, eyes glazed over and hands shaking where he holds Rami’s hips like a vice. Rami can’t believe how gorgeous he is and can’t believe they haven’t been doing this all along.   
He feels Joe release all over his lower back- warm and wet. He’s never felt like this after sex. He feels like he’s been hit by a truck.   
Joe falls down next to him on the carpet, breathing heavily. Rami stretches his legs out- eyes slipping shut and reaches for Joe, “Baby...” .he whispers.   
Joe shifts on to his side and kisses Rami, soft and gentle. His hand snakes down to Rami’s come covered ass, and he begins to rub the sticky fluid into his skin.   
Rami feels his fingers travel down to his crack to collect the come dripping down. He traces the skin there gently and Rami gasps, sensitive and sore.   
“Relax babe.”, Joe breathes into his mouth.  
“You did so good, sweetheart, so good.”, Rami feels amazing, he did good for Joe and Joe is proud of him, he smiles softly, eyes still shut.  
Joe’s hand leaves his bum and as he brings his hand back up his body, Rami attempts to grab Joe’s wrist. His arm that feels like a noodle, doesn’t do what he had wanted and Joe looks puzzled.   
“Give me your hand Joe.”, Rami whispers.  
He holds his hand in front of Rami’s face and Rami pokes out his tongue and licks Joe’s hand clean  
“Christ, are you trying to kill me?”, Joe breathes  
“I wanted to taste you.” “, Rami says, shrugging.   
“You are the most amazing man.”, Joe smiles softly, kissing Rami gently and tasting himself on Rami’s lips.   
Joe falls onto his back, sighing in contentment, reaching for Rami’s hand and squeezing tightly.   
Rami watches him as he stares at the ceiling for a moment, before jumping up and heading for the couch. Rami doesn’t understand how he can move so fast, when Rami is struggling to even blink.   
He feels Joe come up behind him. He pokes Rami’s ass cheek with his toe.   
“Turn over babe.”, Joe asks  
“No way.”, Rami moans, “I’m staying here for the foreseeable future. You killed me.”.  
Joe laughs, and that sound is music to Rami’s ears. Joe should always be laughing, always be happy.   
Rami thinks maybe he could make him happy.   
“Babe, if you turn over I’ll lift you on to the couch. You won’t be happy in the morning if you sleep here.”.  
Joe’s right. He summons whatever strength he has and turns onto his back.   
He opens one eye and sees Joe standing over him, smiling. Rami smiles back, he’s so fucking happy right now. Knackered, but so so happy.   
Joe bends down and lifts Rami under his knees and shoulders, pulling him up.  
“Didn’t realise you were so strong Joe.”.  
“Just you wait till we have wall sex babe.”,  
Joe whispers into Rami’s ear. Rami’s eyes fly open, his dick twitching “Is that a promise?”, he asks.  
Joe winks and places him gently on the couch, covering him with a soft blanket, that Rami didn’t even know was in here.   
He tucks Rami in and kisses his nose, before walking towards the bedroom.   
“Joe, no...... come back.”, Rami can hear how whiny he sounds, but he doesn’t want to be on his own.  
Joe walks quickly over to the couch.  
“I’m sorry babe.”, he coos, kissing all over Rami’s face, “Why don’t you try and sleep for a bit? It’s still early. We can watch a movie later?”.  
“Stay with me...”, Rami pleads, “please.”.  
Joe curls up in front of Rami on the couch, placing his arms around Rami’s shoulders and letting Rami snuggle into his chest. They’ve slept like this before- when they were in Australia, filming. Rami found huge comfort in Joe’s arms, but today his heart feels like it is going to burst. He closes his eyes and drifts off to the sound of Joe’s steady heart beat.

 

When he wakes, he’s confused as to why he’s on the couch. The sitting room is dark except for the light coming from the tv. A music channel is on, muted, but Rami immediately sees Freddie prancing across the stage and smiles.   
As he moves to get up, he remembers why he’s on the couch. Pain zips from his ass, and memories of earlier come flooding back. 

Joe. 

His heart flutters, which, well, that’s new.   
He looks up and sees Joe standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and smiling softly.  
“You ok Rami?”.  
“Uuhhh yeah, you?”, he can’t help the shit eating grin that nearly splits his face in two.  
Joe nods, still smiling as Rami stands up, grimacing at the pain in his ass, and walks over to Joe. He takes Joe’s face in his hands and kisses him. Hard.   
Joe’s tongue runs along Rami’s lips, and he opens his mouth to let Joe deepen the kiss. Joe’s fingers scrape at Rami’s back and pull at his mussed up curls.   
Rami pulls back and looks Joe in the eye.   
“I’m an idiot aren’t I?”, he smiles, eyebrows raised.  
“Well, I wasn’t that obvious. I mean Roger asked me if I had told you, about two weeks into filming so.....”, he shrugs adorably and Rami wants to cover him head to toe in kisses.   
“I’m sorry.”, Rami says sadly “I ........... and I’m not just saying this because I’ve just had probably the best sex of my life...”. Joe laughs quietly. “...... but I think I’ve probably had feelings for you for a long time too.”.  
“Hey, look at me.”, Joe gently turns Rami’s head to him, fingers soft under his jaw.   
“Rami, lets just figure this out as we go, yeah? We can take it slow.”.  
Rami laughs loudly. “I’m not sure that’s possible Joe, not after what we’ve just done.”  
Joe laughs along with Rami.  
“Very true babe, very true.”.  
“And I don’t know about you, but I am seriously planning on ringing Bryan tomorrow morning and telling him we’ve both been struck down with a mystery illness.”, Rami takes a deep breath, “And then you are going to tie me to that huge fucking bed and make me come harder than I’ve ever done before.”, Rami blushes, feeling himself harden.   
Joe’s eyes are like saucers as his breath hitches. He takes Rami’s hand in his and pulls him in to the bedroom, “Let’s.......let’s practice that then shall we?”, as Rami kicks the door closed behind them. 

 

 


End file.
